mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Firefox Materials
Image Materials One might want to check out the Image Galleries of SpreadFirefox first. Wallpaper On SpreadFirefox.com * Firefox Wallpaper by CypherXero * Firefox Wallpaper (Firefox... IN SPACE!) by asa * A Firefox Wallpaper by DXL (SVGA only) * Spread Firefox with Firefox / Thunderbird-tan / ko by minghong * More Firefox Wallpaper by wrprice * Yet Another Wallpaper by wrprice * As promised... wallpaper by DarrenJAdams * Another Wallpaper by Dracos * Firefox Roaming on XP Desktop by Mambo Spread Firefox * My Wallpapers and Banners (MS Paint style) by betbest1 * November 9 Wallpaper by Dracos * Firefox wallpaper by Justin Palmer (Old Timey style, 1280x960) * Firefox-ko Wallpaper by rerofumi * Firefox Christmas Wallpaper http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/7520 http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/8533 by sonickydon * GetFirefox wallpaper http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390795/ http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390823/ by Jeex * Firefox & Gunbound Wallpaper by LouCypher * Always use protection by LouCypher (from factoryjoe's poster http://www.factorycity.net/sfx/always_use_protection.jpg) « Table of contents Elsewhere *Firefox Wallpapers by KenSaunders * Digital Media Minute New Firefox Wallpaper * gemal.dk - Firefox Wallpaper * LouCypher's Gallery at devianART.com * Firefox Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Halloween themed wallpaper by Aphotic 13 * Firefox Wallpapers by sonickydon * More Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Firefox wallpapers by maverick3x6 at deviantArt: :Fox 1 Fox 2 Fox 3 Fox 4 * Firefox Desktop Screens at leelarson.net (SFX) * Sharky's Firefox Gallery - collection of Firefox marketing tools by Salamon "Sharky" Bálint * Firefox: Always Use Protection « Table of contents Flyers * New Firefox 2 Flyers by Ken Saunders * New Year's Resolutions Flyers by ThreeDee912 on SFx * Firefox Flyers Gallery from the SFX Mozilla Community « Table of contents Buddy Icons/Avatars * Avatar gallery by rakaz « Table of contents Ad Banners/Buttons * SpreadFirefox.com - Affiliates buttons * Firefox Promotional Graphics by KenSaunders * Promos for SpreadFirefox.com by KenSaunders * Get Firefox buttons by koregraphik.com * Anime Style Firefox Buttons by Inugamix * "I♡Firefox" buttons by Pixelgraphix * sfx Spread Firefox User Account Login * Blog RSS Feed by JRWR * "Ah, yes! The one that gets rid of all the schmutz" by Yosef. * Banners in spanish by Juanzo. « Table of contents Misc Images * Firefox Icons by Ken Saunders * Mozilla Products Icons by Ken Saunders * Firefox File Replacement Icons by Ken Saunders * SFX team logos by minghong « Table of contents Anti-IE Gallery * Click on the Blue E by Ken Saunders * IE: New and Improved Security! by Bridger Buller * StopIE.com * Firefox Ate by Hanspeter Graf * And Should I Stray - a comic by Tragic Lad * Understanding Internet Explorer Security Settings - a one minute animation by John Haller * Nathan Lineback's creations - Parodies of "Get IE" buttons, mostly created while IE4 was released. « Table of contents Text Materials E-mail Templates All the e-mail templates are available in the Standardized Letters category. Letters are usually available in 6 different languages. * Letters to School Network Administrators * Letters to Internet Cafés * Letters to Internet Service Providers * Letters to High School Newspapers * Letters to City Officials * Letters to Online Banking Services * Letters to RSS Feed Providers to provide auto detection. « Table of contents Printables * New Firefox 2 Flyers by Ken Saunders * Firefox Press Quotes by Scott I. Remick * Firefox 5 Minute Challenge by lachlanhunt * Flyers (files) by lachlanhunt * Always use protection (on Flickr) by factoryjoe - Firefox 'condom' logo in pocket poster (large 1.4mb JPG) * Firefox One Click Challenge by Friedbeef - Redirects to Friedbeef.com « Table of contents Flyers * Flyers in the Mozilla Community Wiki Catchy Phrases and Quotes Key Messages * Rediscover The Web * The Browser You Can Trust said by press * press quotes (SFx press blog) said by SFxers * Your Favorite Switch Quips ** Firefox - Have You tried it yet? ** Try Firefox ** Try Something Different ** Firefox - Give it a go Other quotes from SFXers ** "Firefox - Take back YOUR web" -JRWR « Table of contents said by MozillaZine KBers Link to a quote's origin if it's elsewhere, but don't list a quote's author here. Please vote by editing this page and incrementing by one the number alongside a given quote. (Apend 'votes:1' if there isn't already a votes: entry.) No matter how cool you think a given quote is, you are a pathetic ass if you vote for your own, or increment a quote twice. The history tab will reveal cheaters, so don't cheat. Sort quotes into vote order. Firefox * The qu_ck brown fox jumps over th_ lazy dog - votes:4 * How the web was won -- back - votes:1 * don't worry, browse happy - votes:1 * Because it's your web * Firefox, Just Get it! * Use the Fox, Luke! * a blue 'e' is a wannabe * blue e = e blue * F comes after E * I like change... I LOVE firefox * Why risk the blue e when Firefox is free? * Firefox - the real Internet "explorer" votes:1 * It has been downloaded more than 70 million times. Find out why. original site, quote gone * Because Browsing Matters * Anti-webotic * Spread Firefox, not a virus * Go, Online (Or "Go Online") * Its all about Choice * The internet done right. * The internet 2.0 just a download away. * The web just got better. * Hotter than a fox in a forest fire :(I just heard this tonight, 1am gmt 29/11/2004, in a uk channel 5 transmission of abc's nfl coverage, said by a commentator describing peyton manning who has gotten an amazing 24 TD throws in 5 games, with 6 TDs in his latest game :) * The Web We Won * Got spyware? Get Firefox! * The web the way it should be * May the Fox be with you. ;-) - origin * The one that blocks all the schmutz. (origin) * The internet is serious business, and you need a serious browser to handle it. Foundation * Open your eyes - origin « Table of contents Other Materials Screensavers * Firefox, Mozilla, Thunderbird and Sea Monkey Screen Savers by Ken Saunders * Rolling Firefox Screensaver by 15n41n1 * Get Firefox Screensaver by Digital Media Minute « Table of contents Customize Firefox * FFDeploy - by Bob Templeton * Firefox Portable - At Portableapps.com * mozdev.org - Firefox Portable * Firefox with Group Policies - /. post - download « Table of contents Games * Challenge the other browsers "Tron based Firefox Game" by Jan Toczyski * New Mozilla and Firefox Games by Ken Saunders * Browser War Checkers "help Firefox win this battle" by Otto de Voogd « Table of contents Video/Movies * Firefox Flicks * Flicks on TV ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/bureau1.swf ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/portable1.swf ** ftp://ftp.osuosl.org/.1/mozilla-video/jeune1.swf « Table of contents External Links * Firefox Home * Spread Firefox! * Mouse Runner's Firefox Guide * Fire up the Fox! * Switch to Firefox * Defending The Fox * CyberCat's Firefox Promotional Site * OS-tan * Firefox Pictures * Firefox & Thunderbird - MANGA (ANIME) * http://ffpic.freezee.org/ - FireFox Pictures * Firefox in the news * The Firemonger Project * Fireblog « Table of contents Syndicate FoxMat These feeds do not seem to be updated any longer. Unless some compelling reason comes up this section could be deleted. # Images ## Wallpapers ### on SpreadFirefox.com ### Elsewhere ## Buddy Icons/Avatars ## Ad Banners/Buttons ## Misc Images ## Anti-IE Gallery # Text ## E-mail Templates ## Printables # Misc Materials ## Screensavers ## Customize Firefox ## Games « Table of contents Related Wikis * Sage Community Wiki - for the Firefox extension for RSS & Atom feeds « Table of contents Firefox Materials Firefox Materials